Raccoon
Foehn Revolt |role = * Weapon jamming * Structure disabling * Support power jamming |useguns = ECM systems |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 220 |armortype = Light |speed = 10 |turn = 15 |sight = 10 |cost = $900 |time = 0:32 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Cyberkernel |cooldown = 1 frame (0.07 in-game seconds) |groundattack = |airattack = |range = 9 |ability = * Weapon prevents vehicles and aircraft (except unarmed ones) from attacking, and disables powered structures ** The effect lingers for 8 frames (0.53 in-game seconds) against vehicles and aircraft, or 5 frames (0.3 in-game seconds) against powered structures * Blocks the use of support powers (except reconnaissance ones) in a radius of 6 around the Raccoon |notes = * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = * Dupl3xxx (voxel) * Bu7loos (turret) * Nooze (cameo) |actor = George "Seòras" Exley }} The Raccoon is a Foehn support vehicle that is highly valuable for their combat operations thanks to its intricate ECM jamming systems which have many uses, such as jamming enemy weapons, disabling structures and preventing enemies from using support powers around Raccoons. It appears to be a successor and improved version of the Infector Tank seen during the Mental Omega War. Official description Do not underestimate its size and appearance, the Raccoon is a crucial weapon in every Foehn army. Those buggies have an unusual method of dealing with their enemies: a jammer mounted on top is capable of shutting down most enemy units' weapon control systems. This weapon makes both enemy ground vehicles and aircraft unable to fire their weapons properly, essentially rendering their projectiles useless. As long as the Raccoon's beam is trained on a vehicle, that vehicle will not be able to deal damage, but if it's a non-damaging weapon then the Raccoon's device will not affect it. Additionally, the jammer can disable enemy structures, be it a power plant, war factory or a defense. They have quite a decent range so they're often seen on the battlefield during sieges, hiding behind the main strike force. Raccoons can not withstand too much damage, so they're never alone. The Raccoon's ace up its sleeve is a smaller on-board signal inhibitor that blocks an enemy commander's ability to choose the target for a support power or superweapon launch near the Raccoon. Since the Raccoon is not powered by any external sources like the Signal Inhibitor, the only ways to get rid of this effect is to destroy the Raccoon, EMP it or kill its driver.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Watch out: This small vehicle may not look the part, but the Raccoon is an otherwise necessary support unit for the Great Revolt. It gives a Foehn commander an option to break stalemates by using a special weapon jammer that prevents most enemy units and defenses from attacking. It allows other offensive units to avoid unnecessary casualties, especially in the case of Haihead’s fragile assault units. However, it isn’t very durable and won’t last long against reinforcements. This is why it should not travel alone, as it is still vulnerable to more than one base defense (which is almost always the case). In addition, it has a bad tendency to attack the unit that is closest to it, meaning that multiple Raccoons might target the same vehicle, when realistically they could switch to the immediate biggest threat, such as a tank or other anti-vehicle unit that isn’t jammed. This makes them very micromanagement-intensive and hard to use reliably. The Raccoon also has an ability to prohibit signal of enemy non-recon support powers and superweapons, just like the Signal Inhibitor, but with a smaller radius. If Foehn players want to deploy a more complete signal inhibiting network in the base, adjusting the positions of Raccoons and Signal Inhibitors appropriately could be a good idea. However, this also means that players may face a more aggressive frontal attack. Assessment Trivia * There is a recorded line for the Raccoon which is "Supporting Coronia", but it went unused in the final release, as the Raccoon is available to all Foehn subfactions.https://youtu.be/YinjSDwtPbg?t=2m48s External links * Official showcase of the Raccoon prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:浣熊干扰车 Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Vehicles